Back To Rapture
by TeenTitanBeastBoy
Summary: this is a wip for a writing class I am taking in school. the story takes place after the main character escapes. this continues off of the nice ending. after he gets out companies want to buyout rapture but there are still splicers down there.


Rapture. Years after the fall it was still a diamond in the rough. After word of Fontains death

from the survivor. Retaliators and layers fought to get the little utopia. After being bought out

by one of the biggest resort companies they had plans to rebuild Rapture.

Board meeting for the rebuild of Rapture

"There are still those things down there" A head protested. "The first team were killed in that matter of minutes." another head shouted. The committee dropped their heads and got their brains to spin the thinking cog wheels. "We cannot start the rebuild until the entire place has been cleared out. People we need and answer not more facts we already know" The head chair man bellowed out. As just then a tall skinny man made his way across the room. Everyone was puzzled for no one heard the door open or saw this man walking. "Gentlemen would you kindly listen to my proposal". The room fell silent as the tall pale man moved fast and silently to the front of the room.

Off the Atlantic coast

"Captain the sub will not hold much longer we have to send him Now" The first hand yelled running up the stairs "aye, we wait for the call, grab more chains" "but capti-" "no" protested the captain. "all available hand to deck we need all the muscle we can spare" the captain spoke stern into the mic, alerting the crew. "Get down there and wait for my signal" the captain gave off a strong tone. "Aye, captain" the first hand ran out to help the others.

Board meeting

"So your deal is to send in one guy" the head chairman called out, his voice stern and confusing. "Yes, one man. And I keep whatever he carries back" his voice hissed at the end of each word "But one man could never be enough to take the entire city" A man stood out from the other suit monkeys. Wearing a formal army uniform, he made his way across the tall man. "I sent next to the best of my men and they were killed in seconds" The tall man chuckled into a slight laugh. "Your men have not been to Rapture, well, mine has" the entire room fell in silence, jaws dropped the head chairman said "imposable there was only one survivor that got-" the tall man raised his hand "My man was pulled out of rapture at a young age; Genetic testing was done on him. I took him in and my associates helped clean him up, and trained him." the tall man walked around to the head chair "he was trained for this moment, If you would kindly let me" the head chairman stepped out of his chair and the tall man took a seat "I send him in, and I keep what he brings back" the gazed over the entire room "do we have a deal"

Off the Atlantic coast

"All hands on the deck prepare the sub we send him off" the captains voice rang from the speakers. The crew excited to hear had the sub prepped and ready. "Finally we get rid of this monster" the first hand said watching into the sub as it shook then stopped. "Aye he stopped must be tired" the first hand called out. From the port hole in the front of the one man sub the outline of a head could be seen. "Aye off you go, monster" the first hand waved his hand as the capsule was raised over the water. The figure inside slapped his hand against the glass hole. The first hand grabbed his head "what's going on, my head, it's on fire." the first hand fell to his knees "Monster your doing this, stop it, STOP IT" the first hand screamed in pain as he was banging his head against the deck. the crew there standing in awe as they watched the first hand pound his head in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed as a cracking noise rang threw the cold sea air "send him DOWN NOW" the captain screamed threw the speakers as the crew snapped out of the trance and cut the line. The capsule now plummeting into the dark ocean.

Board meeting

"The deed is done gentlemen" the tall man spoke as he rose from the chair. "Here is my card if you wish to know the situation with cleaning up Rapture." the card flew gracefully onto the long table. As he left the room stayed silent and it was not until the door shut that the men remembered what had just happened.

Elevator going down

"Status on how things are going" the tall man talked into his watch as he fixed a head set into his ear. "green sir, I am in the sub, I hate this sub" the man chuckled "in time you will be out-" a loud thud could be heard "any more damage to it and you will be swimming, now calm yourself" some grunting could be heard "Oh yeah I killed some guy on the boat" the tall man cleared his throat "better have not been the captain" "no, no, this guy was one of the deck bitc- I mean deck hands, sir" The man let out a small sigh "good, now you should be there in the next 20 minutes, keep it together" "copy, over and out" Small clicks where made and the conversation was over "Time for some lunch" the tall man exited the elevator and gracefully passed through the lobby.

Deep in the Atlantic sea

"Damn small subs, I hate small places" shifting around agitated and furious; flames started you pour out of the man's hands "whoa, got to calm" punching into the wall, the flames sub side. Looking up at the reflection in the glass "who am I really, I hope this will help me find out." The sub whizzing threw the water a bright light could be seen just over the ridge. "Well Rapture, I'm home"

Luxury restaurant on a Penthouse

The tall mans cell phone rang aloud, but no disturbing anyone from their regular table talk. "Good news, For I am eating at the moment" The voice on the other side sounded shaken and worried. "Yes sir you said to alert you when he arrived" The tall man chewing lightly on the piece of meat. "Yes, yes I did. Good work start plan B and be ready to transfer any information from his location." The voice now sounding more confident "yes sir". The tall man returned to his dinner "should come here more often, good steak" the tall man complimented.

Docking bay of Rapture

The radio screeched with static and then cleared to a voice "stranger docking in, what seems to be your business" reaching for the radio the sub got cough in the track "I'm the cleaning man" replying with some chuckles "oh, stranger got a big mouth" the reply came scratchy, sounding old. "better to give comebacks you old jackass" the voice on the other side laughed, hard and fast at first. Then slowly dying "better watch out stranger, when the ground shakes run" the radio cut silent with static. The sub pod now in position and rising into the undocking area. "When the ground shakes, what a loony" the pods window cleared of water and a cavern could be seen. Hitting the eject button the door hissed and shot off with a bang "Lucy I'm home" he called out from the sub. "So nice to see you dear" a voice called back. Jumping onto the docks and taking a quick look around. With nobody seen he walked toward a vault looking door with a sign next to it reading "Maintenance section". He read out loud, then a reply "don't want to go there sweetie" the shrilly voice sounded like nails on a black board. "What do you want" he called out looking around and finding a dark figure hiding in a corner where the light barley reflected. "Some fun honey, it's been a long time since a real man has come around" that voice piercing the eardrums, could make you go deaf. "Hey lady give me a reason or-" his sentence was broke by a loud scream as the lady figure leaped out and started sprinting at him. "Holy shit" seeing the lady in the light startled him. Her face was mangled and tore with open sores while her body was half missing. The lady kept charging, now just feet in front of him. Reaching up in time he grabbed her neck as she flailed her arms around. "Bitch" he tightened his grip as flames stared to ignite from his hand. "See you in hell" he stared into her eyes. They where cold and lifeless, but as the flames started to engulf her head. Her eyes showed a little bit of life, they showed a hint of sadness. Her body went limp and he tossed it aside "now to the maintenance section".

Maintenance

"Wow this place went to hell in a bread basket" Looking around I saw broken computers smashed monitors. Racks of data equipment everywhere "at least the bodies help mix it up a little" I found a terminal "finally some information" I pull out the small drive and plug it in, within seconds it was recording and sending information. "Let's see if you have anything on me". I hit the keys typing, word after word I search for anything that I could remember being told about my past. "Adam, sweet sweet Adam" I heard a voice call out, this time it was male "I know you have some, hiding it won't help" footsteps getting closer I stand upright and focus. "Swarm" I say lowly "Swarm, come to my aid" I say louder as pours around my hand sprung open. "Ahhhhh" I yell, the creatures attention now on me "Go!" I point my hand at the charging man as swarms of bee like insects charge at him. In seconds the swarm has him running and swearing "got to move fast" talking to myself I unclip the drive and put it back in the pouch. "Now for ugly" I scan the room and saw as the swarm was dying out. I run over and pounce on top of the man, swinging my fists into his face. The last of the swarm died as I kept getting him in the face. He bucked up and I flew back, he was smarter than the woman. Taking the chance he leapt into the air, above me.


End file.
